


X number of words

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw few theories about akashi's split personality disorder circling around, so this kinda popped up one morning while I was waiting for sims to load. tw: violence??<br/>jsyk akashi is my favorite character in kurobas, so don't take this too serious as it was just me venting out. I don't think he's a raging psychopath but I could go on for days about him so~</p>
    </blockquote>





	X number of words

**Author's Note:**

> I saw few theories about akashi's split personality disorder circling around, so this kinda popped up one morning while I was waiting for sims to load. tw: violence??  
> jsyk akashi is my favorite character in kurobas, so don't take this too serious as it was just me venting out. I don't think he's a raging psychopath but I could go on for days about him so~

“Tetsuya.”

His voice drives me crazy. I feel his soft hands on my neck, fire seeping through fingers as they touch my skin, scorching the pale flesh. My right leg hangs over his shoulder as he pushes deeper in me. He bites my foot, hard enough to mark, hard enough to bleed, sucking on the open wound, licking the crimson trail. He shifts, entering me at a different angle, his cock grazing the spot, making me yelp in obscene pleasure, in pathetic yearn for his permission to let me cum.

“Akashi, please…” I somehow huff, his grip around me tightening in response, my breathing now shallow. “Let me cum, please.” My voice comes out hoarse and dry, I can’t breathe. He thrusts into me at abnormal speed, nauseating sounds of flesh slapping against flesh echoing in the darkness. My mind is fogged, my vision blurred. Yet, for whatever reason, I’ve never felt this ecstatic. I meet his thrusts, bucking my hips, impaling myself onto him. I try to speak, my words coming out in silent gasps and coughs. _SLAP._ Intense pain runs through my left cheek, giving me a headache.

“Shut up.” He leans in, biting my lower lip, ripping it open and then grabs my own erection. His grip is tight, his strokes violent. My face is burning, stinging as he turns me over and slams my face into the pillows. He fists my hair and pulls me back. There are no shackles around my neck anymore, yet I’m unable to produce a sound. He thrusts from behind, each move hitting my prostate with force unimaginable for someone of his stature. He grunts, his body giving him away. I can feel he’s close, his pace now uneven, his body shivering. I breathe in, parting my mouth and and putting the strength I have left into my vocal chords.

“Come inside.”

He pushes me down, gripping my hips so hard they bruise instantly as he lifts my ass in the air. I feel like I’m falling apart, yet I let out the most lewd moan, spilling onto the sheets, getting some of it on my face. My body goes limp, head growing heavy, vision darkening. With one last groan he cums, filling my insides up with warm liquid, riding out his orgasm. He flops next to me, eyes closed and face expressionless as he falls asleep.

I crawl out of the bed, my legs weak as I stumble to the bathroom, semen dripping down my thighs and face. I look at my reflection, only to be greeted by a ghost, a ghost whose hair is now wet from sweat, his cheek burning with red, neck stained by purple fingers. The ghost smiles at me.

* * *

“Tetsuya?” He looks at me with those sweet eyes of his, eyes of an innocent child scoring his winning basket. He’s standing in the hallway as I prepare breakfast, limping. “Isn’t it too hot for turtlenecks,” he asks. I brush the shirt with my fingers, clenching its collar. It is hot, indeed. He entangles his fingers into my hair, kissing it and inhaling the scent.

“What happened to your cheek?”

“Basketball incident. Kagami and Alex talked me into playing with them in the street.” I respond, my voice even as I turn over the hot dogs.

“You should be more careful.” He holds me tight from behind, planting soft kisses onto my cheeks and the nape of my neck covered with thin fabric. My stomach turns. I want to puke.

“I love you, Tetsuya.”

“I love you too.”

  
I want to fix him. _Only I can fix him._


End file.
